Alone
by mochee duck
Summary: [MultiChap req by Ano-chan] Bukanlah cerita yang terlalu unik, hanya perjuangan seorang Uzumaki Naruto si anak bermasalah dan Uchiha Sasuke si guru pengendali anak. "Sensei, apa yang dapat membuatmu sangat bahagia?" / Warn inside/ Mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Fanfic yang kali ini Mochee buat atas request dari **Ano-chan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"Alone"**

 **Character by Kishimoto-sensei.**

 **Story by mochee duck.**

 **[Romance/Angst/Family/Hurt Comfort]**

 **Rated T**

 **Warn: OOC, typo, yaoi, BoysLove, mainstream, etc.**

 **I don't take any profit by this ff**

 **Don't like don't read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **. . .**

"Total kasusmu 351. 96 kali terlambat, 51 kali tidak mengerjakan PR, 42 kali tidak membawa buku pelajaran, 25 kali membolos, 13 kali membuka situs porno di internet sekolah, dan 124 kali tertidur di saat jam pelajaran. Kau masuk rekor anak paling bermasalah di SMA ini. Mau jadi apa kamu nanti?!"

"Jadi arsitek, Bu!"

"ITU BUKAN PERTANYAAN!" Sebuah kamus tebal berhasil mendarat mulus di wajah sang siswa.

Kepala sekolah SMA tersebut menghela nafas panjang, pasrah akan kelakuan anak didiknya ini. "Dan dari mana semua nilai bagus ini? 100 untuk hampir semua mata pelajaran. Kau mencontek?"

"Tidak, Bu... Demi Tuhan saya tidak pernah mencontek. Itu dosa, Bu...dosaa..." Sang siswa kini menatap sang kepsek intens. Menunjukkan wajah memelas andalannya.

 _Sweatdrop_. "Membuka situs porno juga dosa, kan?"

"Err...kalau yang itu naluri lelaki, Bu. Saya yakin suami Ibu juga pernah membuka situs porno setidaknya sekali dalam hidupny-" Kali ini sebuah sepatu hak yang mendarat mulus di wajah sang siswa.

Si kepsek mulai kehabisan akal. "Baiklah, Uzumaki Naruto, kau bisa pergi dari ruangan saya dan pulang sekarang. Terlalu lama bicara denganmu bisa membuat saya sinting."

Sang siswa, yang ceritanya bernama Naruto itu menunjukkan cengiran lima jarinya. Ia berjalan dan membuka pintu ruangan itu,"Sip! Jaa ne, baa-san!" Dan sepatu lainnya terlempar.

.

"Halo?"

"Aku membutuhkan bantuanmu, kali ini aku benar-benar kewalahan!"

"Anak bermasalah lainnya?"

"Ini lebih buruk dari yang sebelum-sebelumnya!"

"Souka, besok aku ke sana."

"Terima kasih! Mohon bantuannya, Uchiha-san!"

Dan sambungan telepon pun terputus.

.

"Tadaima..." Naruto melepas sepatunya dan menaruhnya di rak sepatu.

Seorang wanita paruh baya berkursi roda muncul dari dapur. "Okaeri~ Ah, Naru-chan, kau sudah pulang? Bagaimana sekolahmu?" Senyum khas seorang ibu terpancar lepas dari wajah wanita itu.

"Baik, kaa-chan! Lihat Naru bawa bahan-bahan untuk membuat ramen! Kesukaan kaa-chan~" Naruto mengangkat sebuah kantong plastik bening berisi barang-barang belanjaan.

"Waahhh! Pasti enak!" Wanita yang tidak lain tidak bukan adalah ibu dari Naruto tersenyum girang sambil menepuk-nepuk tangannya.

"Tunggu ya, kaa-chan, Naru masak duluu"

"Um!"

.

"Naru-chan! Ini enak sekali!" Kushina, ibu Naruto, memakan ramennya lahap dengan wajah yang senang.

"Benarkah?" Naruto ikut mencicipi ramen buatannya. Tapi... "HUWEK! Ini terlalu asin! Kaa-chan bohong!" Naruto terus menjulurkan lidahnya yang mati rasa. Salah takaran garam rupanya.

Kushina menatap Naruto sendu. "Naru-chan... Lidah kaa-chan tidak bisa merasakan apapun lagi..."

"Kaa-chan... Besok kita ke dokter, mau ya?" Naruto menggenggam tangan ibunya erat dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Tidak perlu, Naru-chan, obat yang kemarin masih ada kok. Lagipula Naru-chan besok harus sekolah kan?" Kushina tersenyum tulus diikuti anggukan lemah dari Naruto.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 malam. Kushina sudah tertidur, dan inilah kesempatan Naruto. Ia mematikan lampu kamarnya dan keluar dari rumah.

"Yosh! Ganbatte, Naruto!" Naruto mengambil sepeda yang terparkir dan melesat cepat.

.

"Kaa-chan? Ayo bangun.. ini sudah jam 5 pagi... Naru sudah menyiapkan sarapan!"

"Ha'i Naru-chan... Kaa-chan datang~"

Begitu Kushina sampai di meja makan, Naruto segera meminum habis susunya dan bersiap untuk berangkat sekolah.

"Aku berangkat!"

"Hati-hati di jalan, Naru-chan!"

.

"Kau terlambat lagi." Tsunade, sang kepsek, menatap galak ke arah Naruto.

"Kita bicarakan ini nanti, baa-san! Aku harus masuk kelas. Hari ini ulangan kimia!" Naruto langsung berlari mengabaikan Tsunade yang gemas ingin menguliti tubuh anak itu.

.

Naruto berhasil sampai ke kelas dan mengerjakan ulangan kimia. Lega rasanya. Dan sekarang waktunya untuk...tanpa ba-bi-bu Naruto sudah tertidur pulas dengan menggunakan tangan dan meja untuk menopang kepalanya.

Tiba-tiba seorang guru lainnya masuk. Para siswi berteriak, "Kyaaaa! Tampan!"

Ya, wajah guru tersebut memang bisa dibilang lumayan.

Pandangan mata dari si guru lumayan tampan itu menjelajahi kelas, mencari 1 anak... Yak! Itu dia! Si guru lumayan tampan berjalan mendekati meja anak itu dan...

 **BLAM!**

"Tidak ada tidur di jam pelajaranku, bocah."

Dan Naruto tersentak. Hampir saja ia terkena serangan jantung. Ia melempar deathglare ke arah guru itu yang dibalas dengan tatapan datar.

Sekelas hening sejenak...

"Baiklah, perkenalkan, saya Uchiha Sasuke, guru kalian yang baru."

.

Naruto mengisi jam istirahat dengan tidur di atap sekolah. Angin sepoi-sepoi yang bertiup menggoyangkan rambut pirangnya. Begitu tenang, begitu damai.

"Tidur lagi?"

Dan kedamaian itu mendadak berlari meninggalkannya.

"Bukan urusanmu, sensei."

"Tentu saja itu urusanku."

Naruto membuka kelopak matanya dan melihat gurunya, Uchiha Sasuke, sudah duduk di sebelahnya.

"Apa kau tidak tidur semalaman?"

"Tidak juga."

"Ohh, jadi orang yang kulihat di tempat konstruksi itu bukan kau ya?"

 **DEG!**

"B-bagaimana Sensei bisa tahu?"

"Lalu kau terlambat karena bekerja sebagai pengantar koran kan?"

"Sensei menguntit ku kan?!"

"Itu tugasku sebagai guru, Uzumaki-san. Sebenarnya apa yang membuatmu bekerja sekeras itu?"

"Bukan urusanmu." Naruto langsung berdiri dan pergi. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang tersenyum melihatnya. "Menarik..."

.

 _ **Ting... Tong...!**_

"Maaf, masuk saja." Suara teriakan terdengar dari dalam.

Dan Sasuke pun membuka pintunya. Mendapati seorang wanita paruh baya berwajah pucat duduk di atas kursi roda. Sang wanita tersenyum padanya, "Maaf, aku agak sulit untuk membukakan pintu. Silakan duduk..."

"Ha'i. Saya guru dari Uzumaki Naruto."

"Ah, gurunya Naru-chan? Ada apa? Apa Naruto membuat masalah?"

"Naruto anak yang sangat berprestasi, saya kemari hanya untuk menanyakan beberapa hal. Untuk angket murid."

"Oh ya? Silakan saja..."

.

"Tadaima..."

"Okaeri, Naru-chan~ Uchiha-sensei ada di sini~"

Naruto segera menghampiri mereka, takut-takut jangan sampai guru barunya itu mengadu soal pelanggaran -pelanggarannya.

"Naru-chan, bisa kau buatkan minuman?" Kushina meraih tangan Naruto dan menggenggamnya pelan.

"Tidak usah, Bu. Saya mau pamit sekarang"

"Cepat sekali... Yasudah, Naruto kau antar Uchiha-sensei sampai ke depan rumah ya."

"Ha'i, kaa-chan..."

.

Naruto kembali tidur di atap sekolah pada jam istirahat dan Sasuke kembali datang membangunkannya. Tapi kali ini atmosfir terasa berbeda.

"Kau sudah melihatnya..." Naruto menundukkan wajahnya.

"Hn?"

"Alasanku untuk bekerja sekeras..." Bulir-bulir air mata perlahan mulai terjatuh diikuti bergetarnya punggung Naruto.

"Sejak 1 tahun yang lalu ibuku mulai kehilangan kemampuan untuk berjalan nya. Setelah itu, dari hari ke hari kondisinya semakin memburuk. Dia mengidap penyakit aneh yang akan merusak sel-sel tubuhnya sedikit demi sedikit. Dokter bilang jalan satu-satunya adalah dengan melakukan operasi. Tapi biaya operasi itu terlalu mahal, jadi aku... Hiks... Aku..."

Sasuke mengusap rambut pirang Naruto dan membenamkan kepala Naruto pada dada bidangnya. Tak pernah terpikir olehnya sosok Naruto dengan rekor masalah tak terkalahkan itu dapat menangis serapuh ini.

"Kau tidak perlu menanggung semuanya sendirian..." Sasuke berusaha menenangkan Naruto yang masih terisak.

"Aku tidak memiliki seorang ayah. Dan kami tidak memiliki kerabat. Memangnya siapa yang dapat membantuku?" Naruto menjawab dengan suara parau.

"Aku."

Sontak kepala Naruto terangkat, mendongak untuk melihat wajah Sasuke. Senyum. Sasuke tersenyum.

"S-sensei!" Naruto tersenyum dan memeluk erat tubuh Sasuke. Tangisnya pecah, "Arigato..."

.

"Sensei, apa yang membuatmu sangat bahagia?"

"Hm... Aku tidak tahu. Kalau kau, Naruto?"

"Aku akan sangat bahagia jika kaa-chan ku sembuh... Ah! Dan jika sensei akan selalu ada bersamaku."

.

Sejak saat itu Naruto mulai akrab dengan Sasuke. Sasuke juga semakin sering mampir ke rumahnya untuk sekedar berbincang dengan ibunya. Dan perubahan paling besar terlihat pada Naruto. Ia tidak lagi terlambat atau tertidur di kelas.

Naruto, si anak bermasalah sudah terbebas dari masalah. Dan itu artinya tugas Sasuke sudah selesai. Ia juga sudah dipanggil untuk mengurus anak bermasalah lain di Nagasaki. Ia sudah menyampaikan kata-kata perpisahan untuk para muridnya dan sore ini dia akan berangkat menggunakan pesawat.

.

"Kaa-chan! Apa yang terjadi?!" Naruto, yang baru saja sampai di rumahnya langsung berhambur memeluk ibu nya yang tergeletak tak sadarkan diri di lantai rumah mereka. Tangis nya pecah ketika denyut nadi Kushina terasa lemah sekali. "Kaa-chan! Jangan tinggalkan Naru! Kumohon!"

"Sasuke-sensei! Iya! Aku harus menelponnya sekarang juga!" Naruto berusaha menelpon Sasuke berulang-ulang dengan air mata yang terus mengalir lepas dari pelupuk matanya.

Tapi percuma, selalu saja hanya nada sambung yang ia dengar. "Kumohon, sensei, angkat teleponnya!"

"Moshi moshi...?"

"Sensei!"

"Oh, Naruto rupanya ad-"

"Ibuku pingsan! Aku hampir tidak bisa merasakan denyut nadinya!"

"Cepat bawa ke rumah sakit! Aku ada di bandara, butuh 30 menit untuk ke sana. Aku akan segera menyusul ke rumah sakit!"

"Ha'i!"

.

Naruto menggigit ibu jarinya sambil terus mondar-mandir di koridor rumah sakit, persis seperti seorang ayah yang sedang menanti kelahiran anaknya. Kushina, ibunya, saat ini sedang berada di ruang UGD, berjuang untuk tetap bertahan hidup. Bagaimana ia tidak khawatir?

"Naruto!"

"Sensei!" Naruto langsung berlari dan tenggelam dalam dekapan hangat Sasuke.

"Bagaimana keadaan Kushina-san?" Sasuke mengelus rambut pirang Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto menggeleng sambil terisak di dalam pelukan Sasuke.

"Naruto, tenanglah... Semuanya akan baik-baik saja..." Tukas Sasuke nyaris seperti berbisik pada Naruto. Padahal ia sendiri tidak yakin akan ucapannya.

"I-iya..."

Setelah tangisnya mereda Naruto pun mengungkapkan apa yang sebenarnya agak mengganjalnya untuk meminta Sasuke datang kemari. "Ano... Bagaimana dengan jadwal penerbanganmu, sensei?"

Sasuke menatap Naruto dan tersenyum kecil, "Aku bukan lagi gurumu, panggil saja Sasuke..." Setelah menghela nafas, ia pun melanjutkan ucapannya. "Aku baru saja memutuskan untuk berhenti dari pekerjaanku yang sekarang."

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Akhirnya aku telah menemukan hal yang dapat membuatku bahagia."

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya. "Apa itu?"

"Kau." Dan sebuah ciuman mendarat di kening Naruto. Membuat wajah Naruto merah padam.

"Sen- maksudku Sasuke... Aku tahu ini salah, tapi...um..."

Tiba-tiba saja dokter keluar dan memanggil Naruto untuk bicara sebentar. "Saya minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya... Nyawa Uzumaki-san tidak dapat kami selamatkan."

"Tidak mungkin..." Naruto menatap pintu ruang UGD itu nanar.

"Maaf, nak. Kami sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin." Sang dokter menepuk pelan bahu Naruto kemudian berjalan pergi.

"Aku turut berduka, Naruto..." Sasuke yang kebetulan mendengar ucapan dokter tersebut berupaya menghibur Naruto yang punggungnya mulai bergetar.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke-san... Um, boleh aku minta waktu untuk sendiri?" Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya, menampakkan sebuah senyuman pedih yang dipaksakan. Sasuke pun mengangguk tanda mengerti dan pulang ke rumahnya.

Naruto masuk dan menatap sendu tubuh kaku ibunya. "Kaa-chan... Aku sendirian lagi..."

.

"Semuanya! Ada seorang ibu yang mau mengadopsi anak laki-laki!" Teriak salah satu anak.

Seketika seisi panti asuhan khusus yatim piatu itu riuh. Semua anak ingin segera mendapat keluarga yang baru, ayah dan ibu, pasti menyenangkan...

"Ah, lihat anak yang itu! Manis sekali!" Kushina mengangkat seorang anak berambut pirang berusia kira-kira 5 tahun yang sedang duduk sendirian di pojok ruangan.

"Yang itu namanya Naruto~" pemilik panti tersenyum manis.

"Mulai sekarang namamu Uzumaki Naruto~ Dan aku ibumu! Kaa-chan berjanji tidak akan membiarkanmu sendirian lagi seperti ini, Naruto!" Dan Naruto tertawa girang memeluk Kushina.

.

Naruto terbangun dari tidurnya di sebelah jasad Kushina. 'Kenangan itu muncul lagi dalam mimpiku... Kaa-chan, apa sekarang akhirnya aku akan sendirian lagi?' Naruto menggenggam tangan Kushina yang sudah dingin dan kaku.

Naruto tersenyum miris.

'Ya. Aku akan kembali sendirian...'

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **Ini mungkin chap ff paling panjang yg pernah Moci ketik.**

 **Buat ano-chan, kira-kira romance yang begini cukup / perlu ditambah romance lagi?^^**

 **Anyway, lanjut/ delete? Thank you**

 **So much love,**

 **mochee duck**


	2. Chapter 2 END

.

"Aku sendirian... Lagi..." Naruto menatap kosong peti mati di hadapannya. " **Kaa-chan...** " Senyum pedih terpatri di wajahnya.

Sasuke sedang menyalami tamu-tamu yang hadir ke rumah duka itu, sesekali ia mencuri pandang ke arah tubuh Naruto yang semakin kurus dan pucat dari hari ke hari. Ia berjalan mendekati tubuh Naruto yang terduduk lemas di sebelah peti mati ibunya.

"Aku sendirian... Sendirian..." Naruto terus menggumamkan kalimat itu berulang-ulang bagai sebuah mantra.

Sasuke yang mendengarnya ikut merasakan kepedihan yang Naruto alami, tidak mudah memang. Selama ini Naruto hidup hanya bersama dengan Kushina. Kehilangan satu-satunya anggota keluarga yang ia miliki dan menjalani hidupnya sebatang kara, apa yang mungkin lebih buruk dari hal itu?

"Kau tidak sendirian..." Ucap Sasuke lembut tepat di belakang Naruto, Sasuke memang tidak pandai menghibur orang lain, setidaknya ia harus melakukan apapun yang ia mampu demi kembalinya senyum di wajah si pirang satu itu. Ucapan Sasuke sontak membuat Naruto menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. Ia menatap sendu mantan gurunya itu. "Aku ti-"

"Kau punya aku." Gumam Sasuke pelan, nyaris berbisik. Ia merengkuh tubuh Naruto dengan lembut dan membenamkan kepala Naruto pada dada bidangnya. Sukses membuat Naruto membelabakkan matanya kaget.

Tapi Naruto tidak menolak, ia menutup kedua matanya erat seraya menghirup wangi _mint_ yang menguar dari tubuh Sasuke. Semburat merah menghiasi wajah pucatnya. "Benarkah?" Lirihnya pelan.

"Hn"

Naruto tersenyum tipis, senyuman paling tulus yang mampu ia ukir saat ini. Ia kembali menghirup wangi _mint_ yang sangat menenangkan itu. Kehangatan tubuh Sasuke membuatnya jauh lebih baik.

Sasuke berdeham sedikit, membuat Naruto melepaskan pelukan itu dan menjauhkan wajahnya dari dada Sasuke. " **G-gomen**!" Tukas Naruto gugup dengan wajah yang merah seutuhnya. Wajah Sasuke juga tidak jauh beda dari Naruto, merona akibat perbuatannya sendiri. "Err... Apa kau lapar? Aku membeli kue saat perjalanan kemari." Tukas Naruto memecah keheningan yang sempat berlangsung di antara mereka.

"Hn." Sahut Sasuke seadanya setelah berhasil mendapatkan kembali ekspresi datarnya.

.

All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing SasuNaru

Romance : Family : Angst : Hurt / Comfort

.

 **" Alone "**

 **Chapter 2 [END] : Thank You**

 **.**

Warn: ooc?, yaoi, etc.

Don't like don't read ^^

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Ya, kau benar.**_

 _ **Aku tidak akan pernah sendirian.**_

 _ **Karena aku . . .**_

 _ **. . . memilikimu.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Entah sudah berapa kali Naruto melirik jam pada dinding ruang tamunya. Ia sudah menunggu sekitar 2 jam, Sasuke benar-benar terlambat dan Naruto akan benar-benar memarahinya kali ini.

"Ck, si **teme** itu! Katanya mau membantuku belajar untuk ujian akhir!" Ia menggerutu kesal sambil membolak-balikan halaman buku pelajarannya kasar.

Tiba-tiba ketukan terdengar sayup, sontak mengembalikan binar pada kedua sapphire indah milik Naruto. Ia berjalan dengan penuh semangat, hendak membukakan pintu.

"Kau terlambat!" Tukasnya berpura-pura marah saat bertatapan wajah dengan Sasuke. "Hn. Maaf, aku ketiduran tadi."

Naruto memutar kedua bola matanya malas. "Itu alasan yang sama dengan kemarin!" Tukasnya ketus, dibalas gumaman maaf dari Sasuke.

"Baiklah! Bisa kau membantuku dengan yang satu ini?" Ucap Naruto antusias sambil menodongkan kertas rumus dengan tulisan tangan yang berantakan. "Hn."

"Kau sudah makan?"

"Belum, aku langsung datang kemari saat melihat jam."

"Jadi kau tidak mandi?!"

"Hn."

"'Hn' itu artinya iya atau tidak?!"

" **Urusai, dobe**."

"Kau jorok, **teme**!"

"Tentu saja aku mandi."

"Bohong!"

"Aku lapar, di kulkas mu ada apa?"

"Jangan berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan, Uchiha Sasuke!"

"Hebat, sekarang kau terdengar seperti ibuku."

" **TEME**!"

"Baiklah, kita mulai dari bab 1."

" **TEME**! Aku belum selesai denganmu!"

.

.

.

Sasuke tersenyum simpul saat nama Naruto dibacakan sebagai siswa dengan nilai tertinggi tahun ini. Seberkas kebahagiaan menghampirinya tatkala melihat Naruto yang berdiri dengan penuh kebanggaan di atas panggung. Cengiran lima jari tak pernah lepas dari wajah Naruto semenjak ia berdiri di atas panggung. Para siswa, guru, serta wali murid yang hadir bertepuk tangan dengan meriah.

Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru aula, 'Aku tidak sendirian. Ya, aku tidak pernah sendirian. Aku punya kalian semua.' Dengan perlahan ia merajut sebuah senyuman haru pada bibirnya. 'Dan yang paling penting, aku punya kau.' Naruto kepayahan menahan air mata haru yang akan mengalir tepat ketika matanya bertemu dengan Sasuke. Sasuke dan Naruto saling melempar senyum kecil.

Naruto turun dari panggung dan berlari kecil dengan wajah yang berseri, menghampiri Sasuke. "Selamat." Ucap Sasuke singkat dibalas antusias dengan anggukan dan senyuman dari Naruto.

"Terima kasih karena sudah membantuku, Sasuke **-san**! Aku benar-benar bersyukur!" Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan berbinar.

"Ayo rayakan ini. Kita makan ramen, aku yang traktir." Sasuke memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana dan mulai berjalan santai keluar dari aula sekolah tersebut, disusul dengan Naruto yang melompat kegirangan.

.

.

.

Naruto berjalan pelan dan membuka pintu apartemennya sambil bersenandung ria. 'Lain kali aku akan lebih sering memintanya menraktirku ramen~' Kekehan terdengar dari mulut Naruto.

Ia mengambil laptop di meja belajarnya lalu mendudukkan dirinya di atas ranjang. Notifikasi pada laptopnya menunjukkan ada beberapa e-mail yang masuk. Rata-rata isinya adalah ucapan selamat yang datang dari teman-teman sekelasnya. Dengan antusias ia membalas tiap e-mail itu satu per satu.

Sampai jemarinya terhenti saat menyadari bahwa banyak e-mail yang bukan berasal dari temannya, melainkan dari universitas-universitas ternama di Jepang. Naruto menatap layar laptopnya tidak percaya. "T-tidak mungkin..." Ia menutup mulut dengan kedua tangannya, menahan jeritan histeris yang berniat keluar.

Dan yang paling mengjutkan; Undangan beasiswa dari Harvard. Ia tidak pernah menyangka akan mendapatkan beasiswa penuh dari universitas ternama itu. Moci ulangi, beasiswa penuh!

'Tapi ini akan membuatku berpisah dengan Sasuke **-san...** ' Raut wajah Naruto berubah sendu.

Namun dengan cepat ia menggeleng dan menepuk pelan kedua pipinya, 'Ini yang terbaik, Naruto! Ini impianmu sejak lama!' Senyum kebahagiaan mengembang.

Kemudian Naruto menimang-nimang, apa ia harus menyampaikan ini kepada Sasuke atau...? 'Jika aku menatap wajahnya, aku takut akan berubah pikiran...' Ia menyenderkan tubuhnya pada kepala ranjang dan mengambil nafas berat.

'Ini yang terbaik... **Gomen ne** , Sasuke **-san**...'

.

.

Sasuke menatap frustasi layar telepon genggamnya. Ini sudah 2 hari sejak hari kelulusan dan dia masih belum dapat menghubungi Naruto. Hal-hal buruk yang mungkin saja terjadi mulai berkecamuk dalam otak jeniusnya itu. Dan itu membuatnya kesal.

'Ck, dasar bocah sialan itu!' Sasuke meraung-raung dalam hatinya dan mempercepat laju mobilnya. Satu tujuan, rumah Naruto.

.

.

"Naruto! Naruto! Buka pintunya!" Sasuke sudah berdiri di depan pintu kediaman Naruto. Berteriak dan menggedor keras pintu tak bersalah itu berulang-ulang. Tapi nihil. Tidak ada sahutan cempreng yang sangat Sasuke butuhkan saat ini.

Persetan dengan sopan santun dan tata krama yang selalu diajarkan kedua orang tuanya, Sasuke menendang keras pintu malang yang tak berdosa itu. "Naruto? Naruto?!" Sasuke berteriak keras sambil menelusuri rumah itu. Ia mengunjungi satu per satu tiap ruangan yang ada di rumah itu. Kamar mandi, dapur, ruang tamu, gudang, semuanya. Tapi tak ada apa pun.

"Si bodoh itu, di mana dia?!" Sasuke menggeram frustasi.

Sampai saat Sasuke memasuki ruangan terakhir yang ada di rumah itu, setidaknya ada sesuatu yang menarik yang ia temukan. Sepucuk surat tergeletak manis di atas kasur milik Naruto.

Sasuke segera berlari keluar kamar itu sambil mencengkram erat surat yang baru saja ia baca. Ia segera menaiki mobil hitamnya dan segera menginjak pedal gas, melaju mobil sport hitamnya dengan kecepatan penuh menuju bandara.

 _ **Untuk Uchiha Sasuke...**_

'Semoga masih sempat... Kumohon...' Sasuke meremas stir mobilnya sambil merapalkan kalimat-kalimat permohonannya yang entah ditujukan untuk siapa.

 _ **Aku meletakkan surat ini di sini, berjaga-jaga jika kau frustasi karena tak mendapat kabar dariku dan memutuskan untuk mencariku.**_

Satu-satunya bandara di kota Konoha adalah satu-satunya tujuan dari Sasuke saat ini.

 _ **Dan jika kau membaca surat ini, kau memang keras kepala.**_

Ia melirik jam hitam yang melingkar di tangan kirinya dan mendecih kesal.

 _ **Kuharap kau bersedia memperbaiki pintu rumahku yang sudah pasti hancur akibat ulahmu itu...**_

Sasuke mengumpat keras, jalanan yang padat dan macet tidak pernah membuatnya kesal, tapi untuk kali ini berbeda.

 _ **Well... Terima kasih atas segala pengorbananmu untukku. Maafkan aku karena sudah merepotkanmu dalam beberapa bulan belakangan ini.**_

Sasuke kembali mengumpat, entah ini sudah yang keberapa kalinya umpatan terlontar bebas dari mulut berpendidikan miliknya. 'Kenapa harus ada lampu merah di saat seperti ini?!'

 _ **Aku memang biang masalah dan pembuat onar. Tapi kau berhasil merubahku menjadi seperti sekarang.**_

Di tempat lain, seorang pemuda berambut kuning jabrik tengah melangkah mantap sambil menyeret sebuah koper hitam di tangan kanannya.

 _ **Kau selalu ada di saat aku membutuhkanmu. Dan itu membuatku sadar kalau aku tidak pernah sendirian.**_

Ia berhenti sejenak di pinggir landasan pacu bandara tersebut.

 _ **Sekarang aku mendapat beasiswa untuk melanjutkan pendidikanku di Harvard University. Hebat kan?**_

Ia menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas dan menghela nafas pelan.

 _ **Aku akan berangkat hari ini, jam 3 sore.**_

Sebuah senyum tipis terukir di wajahnya.

 _ **Ini semua berkat pertolonganmu, Sasuke-san**_

"Terima kasih..." Lirihnya pelan.

 _ **Terima kasih untuk segalanya...**_

Sasuke memarkirkan mobilnya tergesa-gesa, mengabaikan tanda 'Dilarang Parkir' yang tertera di sana.

 _ **Aku sengaja tidak memberikan salam perpisahan. Itu akan membuatku semakin sulit untuk berpisah denganmu.**_

Ia berlari sekencang mungkin, mengabaikan rintihan kesakitan dari orang-orang yang ia tabrak sepanjang jalan.

 _ **Ayo kita bertemu lagi,**_

Naruto memandang keluar melalui jendela pesawat yang mulai bergerak. "Aku akan merindukanmu..."

 _ **lima tahun lagi.**_

Senyum manis yang menunjukkan kedamaian merekah di wajah tampannya.

 _ **Saat bunga sakura mulai bermekaran,**_

Sasuke menarik nafas rakus kemudian menghembuskannya dengan kasar. Ia memegangi lututnya yang pegal karena berlari, memandang lirih pesawat yang baru saja terbang di hadapannya.

 _ **pada musim semi yang akan kembali menyatukan kita.**_

"Aku akan menunggumu, Naruto."

 _ **Tunggulah aku, teme.**_

"Karena aku mencintaimu..."

 _ **Aku mencintaimu.**_

"Ingatlah ini, walaupun kita berpijak di daratan yang berbeda, tapi kita akan selalu memandang langit yang sama." Sasuke menatap kosong langit biru di atasnya dan berbisik lirih, berharap angin yang berhembus dapat menyampaikan pesannya itu pada Naruto.

Sementara Naruto memandang lembut gumpalan awan dari jendela pesawat. "Teme, walaupun kita terpisah ribuan kilometer tapi kita akan tetap memandang langit yang sama."

"Langitlah yang akan menjadi penyalur rindu kita, sampai tiba saatnya kita bertemu kembali..." Sasuke bergumam sambil mengagumi keindahan dari langit jernih di atasnya. Ia kemudian menutup kedua kelopak matanya, merasakan hembusan angin musim gugur yang menerpa kulitnya.

"Tataplah langit setiap kali kau merindukanku, sampai takdir kembali mempertemukan kita lagi..." Naruto memasang earphone pada kedua telinganya dan menyenderkan punggungnya pada bangku pesawat.

"Pada musim semi lima tahun depan, di bawah pohon sakura." Gumam mereka bersamaan.

 **.FIN.**

Aaaaaa akhirnya moci berhasil ketemu mood buat nyelesaiin fic ini...!

Jujur, fic ini moci buat murni karena ada yg nge request. Tapi setelah moci publish, ternyata gaada respon dari yang request. Dan itu bener-bener bikin moci down banget. Moci bahkan berniat buat delete fic ini. Huhuhu:"

Tapi yaaa moci berusaha untuk bersikap profesional aja. Walaupun moci belum lama bergabung jadi author di ffn ini, setidaknya moci harus menyelesaikan apa yang sudah moci mulai. Ya kan ya (?)

Dan sebenarnya, moci berencana untuk update chap ini 3 hari lalu, untuk ikut memeriahkan SasuNaru Day. Tapi tiba-tiba moci dapet ide lain yang mungkin lebih baik, alhasil moci rombak semuanya. Dan sialnya, begitu mau dipost, malah abis kuota. Maklum, nulis fanfic ga dapet gaji. *le hiksu hiksu nangis di sudut*

Moci ga terlalu pinter bikin romance karena jujur, moci jarang nonton film romance. Moci lebih prefer nonton film fantasy atau adventure atau action. Jadi harapan moci, di fic ini romance nya bener-bener kerasa.

Semoga fic ini tidak terlalu mengecewakan readers sekalian.

Dan yang terakhirrr, moci ucapin banyak terima kasih buat para visitors, readers, silent readers, juga buat yang udah follow/fav fic ini. Terutama yang sudah menyempatkan untuk meninggalkan review:

 **Khioneizys, mifta cinya, choikim1310, BlackCrows1001, kimm bii, versetta, hanazawa kay, kyuubi no kitsune 4485, Miyu Mayada, SNIop, Namikaze Otorie, justin cruellin,** and **yukiko senju**

(untuk yang kelewat atau kesalahan dalam penulisan moci mohon maaf)

Hontou ni arigatou!

Sampai jumpa di fic moci yang lainnya~ ^^

 **.OMAKE.**

Pemuda berambut kuning jabrik berdiri di pintu luar bandara. Wajah tampan serta _hoodie_ hitam bertuliskan 'Harvard University' nya berhasil menarik perhatian sebagian orang di situ. "Akhirnya! Jepang!"

Risih dengan tatapan orang-orang di sekelilingnya, Naruto pun segera melangkahkan kakinya. Beranjak dari tempat itu.

Naruto berhenti sejenak untuk menghirup wangi bunga-bunga yang bermekaran. Musim semi memang indah, begitu batinnya. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap penuh kekaguman pohon sakura di atasnya. Bunga-bunga sakura mulai bermekaran, memamerkan keindahan yang menenangkan hati. Senyum simpul nampak pada wajahnya.

Naruto kembali memacu kedua kaki jenjangnya. Berjalan penuh semangat menuju kediaman lamanya.

Rintihan kecil keluar dari mulutnya saat bertubrukan dengan seorang pria tinggi dengan jas hitam. " **Gomen**." Ucap sang pria cepat dan langsung melanjutkan langkahnya. Naruto memperhatikan punggung dan rambut raven pria itu sejenak, "Kasar sekali. Mungkin sedang terlambat untuk sesuatu." Ia kemudian mengangkat kedua bahunya acuh dan kembali berjalan pulang.

Yang ia tidak tahu adalah, senyum tipis merekah pada bibir pria itu.

' **Okaeri** , **dobe**...'

 **. . .**

 **(Walaupun sudah lewat)**

 **HAPPY SASUNARU DAY!**

 **.**

 **Mind to leave some review?**

.

So much love,

mochee duck


End file.
